dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leader Vladimir
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Leader Vladimir! Thanks for your edit to the Superman: World of New Krypton Vol 1 5 page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Brian Kurtz (Talk) 23:25, 11 August 2009 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Superman edits This is something I've been meaning to talk to you about. The wording of your summary of Superman during World of New Krypton has seemed very strange to me. Additionally, when writing summaries like that, you should simply focus on what happened to the character in question, instead of everything that has happened. Are you writing them yourself, or are you copying them from another site? -- SFH 04:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Conciseness Hey... we really appreciate how much effort you put into your summaries on character histories. But it's a little bit misguided in terms of what style we're aiming for in those specific cases. Your style seems to be writing up every single that happened in the most recent issue. There's a place for that, and it's on the issue page itself... but in the character articles, it's much better to summarize whatever happened into just the most important points and link to the comic so people can read more if they choose to. That way people who want an in-depth detail-by-detail explanation can look at the comic, and people who want an overview can read the article normally without it taking forever to get through everything. As a consequence recent events like ''World of New Krypton take up a disproportionately large section of the page, and on already huge articles like Superman (Clark Kent) it's increasing lag and hurting load/save times. I would go over it myself, but I haven't read those issues... just making sure you're aware. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:33, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey... you really need to trim down some of your summaries. People go to the comic pages for a complete list of everything that happened in a single comic. Character pages are much less interesting when you have to go through three of four paragraphs of filler for every single comic. Please see DC Database:Manual of Style#Conciseness. Try to keep your character page edits to just relevant plot points, not every single thing that happens. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:12, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Dude. When you try to write literally everything that happened to Superman in every comic on a page, you make the page basically unreadable. It is almost impossible to sort through and figure out which information on the Superman page is actually relevant. There is a place for full-issue synopses, and that is on the issues themselves. We have citations so that people can check out the full details if they are interested, but only the actually important plot points... we don't need to detail every conversation he has with his landlady. :::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay I feel like we're not communicating very well on this because you're still doing it. It would be nice if you could respond to some of my posts. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:14, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I would totally agree with you on that, but I'm suggesting a middle-ground. You can make a sufficient detailed synopsis without listing literally everything that happens in every issue. There's a place for both. The character pages are a larger body of work, and when people are reading through them most of the time they want things summarized. The idea is to use citations like this to link to the comics, so that we can have both. That way there's a complete issue summary for people who want the full in-depth action-by-action breakdown, and a summary for people who just want the broad strokes. For example in the section of Batman's page on Zero Hour, it lists the events so you can glance over them but everything is cited so that you can explore further if you want more information. It goes a long way towards readability, especially for newer readers. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:29, September 13, 2011 (UTC) re: Synopsis That's fine with me, a Synopsis is always better than a Solicit (the name of the short description provided by the official site) in my opinion. I just like to have '''something there, rather than an empty page, and I don't have time to rewrite every week's books. I barely have time to update the main page and add templates to the proper places. ;) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think this is a good idea. I've always been against having pages for comics that haven't been published at all, because solicitations are unreliable. But if we have to make them, I would rather use official information than speculation or rough paraphrasing when we're not really sure. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Batman: The Dark Knight Vol 1 5 Just wanted to see great job on the synopsis for Batman: The Dark Knight #5! It was clear, concise, and easy to read. I hate writing those but I'll try to model any I do write after work you've done. Queso6p7 00:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Transformation Careful there, buddy. You added Transformation to Cap's page a few times. Just letting you know, I'll handle the clean up in a big way once I have all his information sorted so don't worry about it. Happy Thanksgiving. :Midoki24 16:17, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Images --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 17:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC)